Resistance
by Azayakana Iro
Summary: In Konoha homosexuality is not allowed. But when your best friend is all you think about, you would do anything it took to be with him. Right? Even being separated and forced apart during missions? Even if you were told you'd never see him again? SasuNaruSasu (yes both ways). boyxboy lemon in later chapters. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Here we go! I am back and in the swing of things. This here is a story I suddenly thought of one day and had planned to make a one or at least three shot. I'm in the middle of another story as well as finals so this needed to get out of the way. I have been shuffling along with it though. So posting this first chapter is more of confirmation to continue. So please read and review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto do not belong to me. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 1

"Ah! Dammit!" Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as the stinging pierced his shoulder. He gripped the bathroom counter for support and winced again.  
"Sit still Dobe." Sasuke's voice was commanding but also sincere in a way. "I have to clean this out." He wiped the alcohol soaked rag over the gash on Naruto's shoulder gently. Naruto's body tensed again as he wiped another cut.

"If you weren't so reckless you could have dodged the attack and this wouldn't have happened" he said harshly.  
"Oh shut up! That guy was lightning fast. Even you couldn't dodge him!" Naruto glared through the mirror at the bandages on his teammates arms. Sure, Sasuke's injuries were lighter than his, but he wasn't the only one who came out wounded.

They had just completed a particularly dangerous mission. An A rank which involved possible ambush on the way and retaliation in the city. They had to deliver correspondence from the Hokage to the Village Hidden in the Mist at any cost. They were not told why it was urgent or why they would meet opposition, they only did as they were instructed. They were attacked twice on the road there. The second group proved more difficult than the first.

Kakashi sensei was spent by the time they got to the Village. Once they were inside they knew they still weren't safe. Kakashi had no more chakra for his Sharingan eye. The fight was left to the young ninjas. Sakura played guard for the resting Kakashi. They used him as a bluff that didn't last long. The enemy soon found out he was useless. Naruto and Sasuke did their best to distract the enemy ninja from their sensei and fellow teammate.

Naruto came out of it in the worst shape. He charged forward with his shadow clones and was easily evaded. His momentum took him past the enemy who sliced his back open with a kunai. He received other cuts similar but not nearly as bad. Sasuke had a few cuts on his arms and bruises on his arms and knees. Sakura had a few scrapes from the ambush fights and Kakashi had passed out once they got to the destination. They had carried him to an Inn just on the outskirts of the Village. If he was able they would be leaving in the morning.

Sasuke disposed of the bloodied rag and picked a new one and soaked it with alcohol. He glanced up to the mirror to look at the blond. "Hold still. This is the big one on your back." Naruto braced himself against the counter for the next stinging wave of pain. Sasuke placed a supportive hand on Naruto's left shoulder while he gently wiped at the large gash. Naruto mashed his lips together, but couldn't stop the painful groan that came up his throat. He hissed out, "Dammit Sasuke..."

"I know. I'm sorry." There was a light touch of warmth on Naruto's other shoulder. He started to look up when another brush came down on the gash. He growled out the pain. His eyes watered but he strained to look up at the conflict of senses. A warm breath tickled his ear "Almost done." Another, more prominent, kiss was placed at the base of Naruto's neck. He winced again as the gash screamed in pain. It was getting easier to take, but the cleansing alcohol made it burn longer.

Sasuke threw away the rag with the others and grabbed the gauze and tape. He carefully placed them over the biggest of the cuts. Sasuke's hands were gentle as he taped them down. Naruto stared down at the sink in front of him. Sasuke was usually the type that didn't get this close to people. He had a thing about personal space. Somehow this didn't apply to Naruto as much. They had grown up together and had been by each other's side during every mission. They were so close they were inseparable. They were best friends and nothing would change that.

The tender touches and kisses weren't completely out of left field. However they were extremely rare. Naruto hadn't in any way expected them. He brought his hand up to place it over the hand that was once again on his shoulder. Blue eyes met onyx ones in the mirror. They exchanged a silent glance before Sasuke went back to his bandaging. The feeling came back to Naruto's stomach. It was difficult to describe. Warmth, a bit of confusion, but altogether calming.

Sasuke smoothed out the last bit of medical tape on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto turned slowly to face his black haired teammate and brushed a small cut on Sasuke's face with his thumb. It was silent in the small bathroom as he leaned forward to place a kiss on the pale lips. It was a thank you, I appreciate you, I'm glad you're here with me and still alive with me, sort of kiss. Sweet but short. It wasn't the first kiss they had shared but it was one of few. It was something they didn't do often mostly because it was looked down upon. They were guys, that kind of stuff didn't happen between them. But they had grown so close together that intimate moments, especially after tough missions they thought they might not return from, they would find themselves in each other's embrace.

Sasuke kept his hand on the blond's shoulder and gently pulled him forward to respond to the kiss. He also knew this wasn't right in the public eye, but they were alone in their bathroom. No one would see them for the rest of the night.

Not until the bathroom door swung open.

Their reaction wasn't fast enough. Kakashi sensei saw them jerk apart and sheepishly look up at him. "What on earth is going on?!" With his one eye he stared, tiredly, at his students in shock. Apparently he was awake and mobile and had been intending to tell them what time they were leaving in the morning. Sasuke had stepped back and was glaring in his usual way at their teacher.

Naruto stumbled over his words to find an explanation. He blurted out, "I couldn't reach my back! Sasuke was bandaging me up!" He pointedly twisted to show his back to him and winced when he did so. Sasuke gave Naruto a telling look, but his attention was turned back to Kakashi when he spoke to them. "Feeling you up is more like it. What the hell are you thinking?"

He glanced around the bathroom, seeming to look for answers in it. Finding none he looked back at them and sighed, "We'll be leaving in the morning. When we get to the Hokage's office we'll talk about this. Now you should go to bed." He turned to leave but turned back to add on, "In your own beds." His voice was not his usual calm, happy tone. This was cold and angry. He opened the door to their room and entered the hallway, half slamming the door behind him.

Naruto flushed deeply. He knew it was wrong. He knew the village was against homosexuality, but it didn't seem like that with his best friend. They were just comfortable with each other. He was afraid to look up at Sasuke, who he knew was just as embarrassed about being seen together. Not even bothering to clean up the mess, Sasuke walked out into the main part of their room. They were already in their sleep wear and showered. Naruto was frozen in place, staring at the ground. He heard Sasuke rummaging in the other room but couldn't make himself move.

Slowly, he put away the first aid supplies and then brushed his teeth. When he went into the other room the lights were off. He stumbled through the dark and painfully fell into bed. What a long, stressful day. He was suddenly not ready to be home though. Tsunade would not take this little situation lightly.

Naruto woke up all stiff in the morning. He had slept soundly on his stomach all night to avoid contact with his back. He still felt tired, but Sasuke was packing up his stuff and he knew it was time to leave. He gingerly slid his shirt on, not daring to ask Sasuke to rebandage him. He figured he could wait until they got back home to visit the hospital. He was sure that is where Tsunade would send him after their "talk."

A wave of guilt and fear came over him when he remembered their predicament. This type of thing was uncommon and Naruto wasn't sure what kind of punishment fit the "crime." He couldn't understand why Kakashi sounded so upset. What did it hurt if he and Sasuke were so close?

They retrieved their things from the bathroom and double checked the room before meeting Sakura out in the hallway. She smiled and waved, "Good morning Sasuke-kun!" They shared a mental sigh of relief, noting that Sakura seemed to be unaware of the event from last night. Sasuke slightly wondered what her thought of him would be after she heard of his feelings for Naruto. He couldn't help but feel more relieved that she might actually leave him alone for once.

They waited out in the hall for half an hour. Sakura sighed and leaned her head back against the wall she was sitting against, "Where is he?! He better not have slept in." Naruto sat cross legged against the wall opposite her. Sasuke stood leaning against the wall beside her with his arms crossed. He would occasionally steal a glance down at his blond teammate, who stared ahead of him in a sleepy daze. It was his own fault for starting the contact last night. If he hadn't shown his emotion and concern so much to the dobe they wouldn't have moved any further. This was why he usually kept everything to himself. It only got himself or people close to him hurt or in trouble. He was practically yelling at himself inside now. He had to think of a way to smooth this over and let it pass.

His thoughts were interrupted by the nearest door opening. Out came a smiling Kakashi. He waved good morning and took up his traveling bag. "Everyone ready?" Their sensei's good mood was almost just as scary as his mood last night. They expected him to glare at them, but his visible eye glinted as he looked to each of them. Sakura mumbled about him being late, to which he replied that he was distracted watching TV. Naruto and Sakura chorused in their annoyance, "Watching TV?!" They stood and sighed while Kakashi shrugged off their complaints and started down the hallway.

The trip home was quiet in the sense that they were not attacked and they spoke little. There was no reason for the silence, there was just nothing to say. Sasuke was ever silent, but it was different for Naruto to go without talking this long. Sakura provided the conversation a few times, but they quickly dropped. Sasuke hoped it wasn't as awkward as he was imagining.

They stopped a few times along the way for a quick drink and to take a rest. It seemed they were all ready to be home. It didn't take them long to reach the country of fire and near the walls of their hidden Village. They had to first stop by the Hokage's office to make their report. Naruto thought he was going to be sick. Tsunade-sama was not a fun sight when she was angry and he had no idea how she would react to Kakashi's story.

They made their way up the steps and down the halls. When they reached the office Kakashi knocked politely. They were allowed in and were greeted by the blonde woman. "Ah, Team Kakashi. How did the delivery go?" Naruto numbly stood in his place between Sasuke and Sakura. He decided he would just let Kakashi do all the talking. It was certain he wouldn't make sense with his nerves jumping around in his stomach.

Kakashi sighed tiredly and answered, "Complete, but not without opposition." He continued to give a full account of the men who attacked on the road and the enemy they put down in the streets of the Village. Tsunade listened intently and heaved a relieved sigh when she heard they had gotten the scroll into the right hands. Naruto could sense it coming. He wasn't ready to hear about that night again. He wasn't ready to have the angry eyes of Lady Tsunade look down on him- "That is all."

Huh? Tsunade grinned in approval and laid her hands on her hips, "Well done. Go rest and I'll contact you when your next mission is available. Naruto you should go to the hospital and have them look at your back." She turned and took her spot behind her desk. Naruto stared forward blankly, still expecting Kakashi to tell the news. He felt Sasuke begin to turn away.

"Sakura, would you mind picking up some things for me on the way home? I'm afraid the store might close by the time I make it back." He smiled to her sheepishly. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes smiling, "Sure, Sensei. Just remember to come by and get them from my house." She took the list from him and walked out the door. Sasuke made to follow, but a hand from Kakashi stopped him. Here it comes.

Once Sakura was out of the room Kakashi spoke again, "Hokage..." His voice hesitated the end of the word. Was he afraid to tell her as well? Tsunade-sama looked up as if she had thought they left already. "Yes?" He continued, "There is something else we need to discuss." She blinked and looked at the three over the stacks of papers on her desk. "Well what is it?"

Kakashi cleared his throat, "It's about these two." Tsunade's eyes met with Naruto. He could feel himself starting to sweat. "I found them together in the bathroom in the Inn last night" There was a slight pause, "kissing." There was a flicker across Tsunade's face. Naruto couldn't read it and Sasuke thought it could have been disgust. It certainly was surprise. She didn't answer immediately, but looked from Naruto over to Sasuke who held in his nerves a lot better than Naruto.

"Why?" Her voice was raised but showed no other emotion. She waited for an answer from the two guilty boys. They had no words to answer her. "You know that we do not approve of that here, especially for a ninja." She glanced down at her papers, but not to read them. Gathering her thoughts, she continued, "I don't know what happened between you two on this mission, but perhaps some time apart will help. Naruto, go to the hospital and have the doctor look at you. I will have him let me know when you are discharged. Kakashi, would you please escort Sasuke home? I know it's a bit out of the way."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Naruto saw Sasuke fully turn and leave with Kakashi. He felt frozen again but one look into Baa-chan's burning eyes and he found he was able to move. Suddenly he was in the lobby of the hospital checking himself in. The walk from the Hokage's office to now was a complete blur. He had no memory of anything. The nurse walked him to a room and began removing the old bandages from his back. The pain started off as a dull reminder of the night before, but he was quickly pulled from his thoughts when the doctor began poking around back there. Naruto hissed in pain.

"I'm afraid you will have to stay here a few days, Naruto. This looks like it might be infected and you'll need stitches." Even with the Nine-Tails healing power, the gash was as bad as it had been. The other smaller cuts were healing slowly. Naruto leaned forward onto his elbows. He hated being in the hospital. It smelled like sick people, it was too clean and white, and it meant that he would have to put off training for a few days. If he were going to lay around all day he preferred doing it at home.

The doctor spoke to the nurse about getting a blood test and some new bandages. Naruto sat while they worked and answered the usual health questions they asked. They ought to know his medical history by heart with all the times he had been in there. He was bored by the time the first hour rolled around.

Back with Sasuke, it was an awkward and silent walk home. Sasuke was an adult and could find his own way to his house. It was degrading enough to be grounded from his best friend and then be escorted home. As if he were going to immediately visit the dobe. Sure he was concerned for Naruto's health, but that was what the doctors were for.

Sasuke hadn't been under escort since his return to the village a few years before. When he showed himself he was put under constant guard. That was for security reasons. They thought him as a threat to the Village. Once that was all over he was allowed to rejoin his team and go out on missions with them. The leaders trusted Kakashi then to keep an eye on him. In turn Kakashi had trusted Sasuke not to run off or sabotage the missions. This didn't quite feel like the same watchful eye. This felt childish. He was 20 years old and should be able to make his own decisions.

"I don't want you to be mad at me." Kakashi said as they walked along. Neither man moved to look at the other. "I'm required to report that kind of behavior." They had arrived at the apartment where Sasuke lived. He had moved out of the mansion his parents owned. He was still set on renewing the Uchiha family, but he wanted to start fresh. More on that later.

Kakashi's voice was tired and almost sounded sad. Sasuke could still sense the lecture behind it. He was still in a mood about all of this nonsense. Kakashi stopped at the steps and looked to the ground, "I just want to keep you guys out of trouble." Sasuke nodded and continued up the stairs to his door.

Once he was inside, he dropped his keys in the square bowl on the table by the door. He half glanced at the Team 7 photo in the frame beside it as he passed into his bedroom. He tossed his gear and traveling bag onto the bed and prepared to take a well needed shower.

The hot water stung the scratches on his arms, but the sensation was drowned out by his racing mind. He leaned his forearm against the wall and let the water massage his back. Resting his forehead against his arm, he closed his eyes for a moment. He never really thought about what it would be like without Naruto. He found himself already missing the idiot he called his best friend.

_It's going to be a long week_, he thought. This was so childish, being separated like this. His parents used to do this when he was younger. Whenever he and Itachi got into arguments, his mother would separate them. Sasuke was sent to the front yard and Itachi to the backyard.

He finished his shower and took a look at himself in the mirror (Not like you fan girls are thinking...). A few of the yellowing bruises were looking better and he felt he needed to bandage only a few of the cuts. He glared down at the wrapping, unhappily recalling the attack on the way to the Village hidden in the Mist

Naruto was so reckless. If he had just listened, if he had only waited for an order from Kakashi, they would have been able to come up with a plan. Naruto made himself known as the number one ninja at surprising people. Sure, he surprised their enemy, but he was too slow for the attacker. The blond's strikes were too direct.. Sasuke should have jumped in sooner.. He figured the orange clad guy could handle himself..

He snorted at himself angrily. If he had intervened, his best friend wouldn't have been hurt and the whole thing wouldn't have happened. What was new? Sasuke's life was full of mistakes and could-have-been's. This was going to just have to pass like everything else. He figured he was making a bigger deal out of it than it really was.

He pulled his dark grey sleep pants on with a navy blue shirt. Too tired to mess with it now, he shoved his bag and gear onto the floor and got in bed. He roughly pulled the covers over himself and folded his arms behind his head.

A minute later he flung the covers off and picked his things off the ground. It wasn't like him to leave things laying around. Knowing his room was unkempt made him itch and he suddenly wasn't that tired. He sorted through the extra clothes and threw what was dirty into the laundry basket. Once all of his gear was put away and his room back in order he came back to the bed. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep, to stop thinking, to calm down, and separate himself from reality for a few hours.

Separate. His mind drifted back to his childhood and a day where he was playing in the front yard alone. It had really only been about 30 minutes, but it felt like forever. He was already bored and wondered what his older brother was doing in the backyard.

The memory hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks. He nearly sat up in bed at the realization. Every time he and Itachi had been separated as kids, they would only stand to be alone for so long before finding each other. Their mom would sometimes intervene and force them apart again.. But they always found a way to be together in the end.

Back at the hospital, Naruto was propped up on his side. He stared out at the night sky through the window. When the blood tests came back the nurse had informed him that he indeed had an infection. The complicated part was that the Nine-Tails healing ability was working too hard. It was healing over the infected area. When the doctor got in in the morning he would have to reopen the area to clean it out. The nurse laid a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder, "We gave you some anti-inflammatory and pain medication. Hopefully that will let you rest. Goodnight." She smiled and left the room.

* * *

So? Thoughts, comments, rude gestures? Do tell me what you think. I will be working on this in full force once school is over and will probably make major head way over Christmas vacation. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Again! I just want to say thank you SO much to everyone who took the time to read my first chapter! It means a TON to me! Thank you so much for the reviews and encouraging words! This is going to be the first story I actually finish (Hopefully!) And you guys are a huge help in keeping me going. The bad thing about this story is that I am just writing as I go, so the planning comes when I sit down to actually write. That's why it takes so long. So bear with me! I'll get the hang of it eventually!

I had to edit the last chapter for a few things. One being that I forgot to say Naruto doesn't belong to me! I own nothing. I barely represent the original story well -_- So support the official Naruto story and it's owner!

* * *

Chapter 2

The wound on Naruto's back felt hot and swollen slightly. He mentally cursed. He had been hurt on missions before. None of them seemed to cause him this much trouble.

What he really didn't understand was how it was infected. Sasuke had cleaned it. He had the painful memory as proof. Hell, it was the cause of this whole mess and the reason they were being separated.

This was so dumb! He and Sasuke were just friends! They weren't gay! Sure it wasn't normal for guys to be that close. It wasn't normal for guys to kiss. It wasn't normal for guys to want to touch each other.. But he and Sasuke weren't normal. At one time Naruto had considered that black haired jerk as his enemy and rival. Now he could barely stand the idea of not being able to see him. How could that be normal?!

Naruto fidgeted angrily and winced when he moved his sensitive back. "Shit!" he cursed under his breath and tried to lay still. It was a while before he was able to calm down and sleep. The pain pills helped in that regard.

* * *

Early in the morning the nurse came in to check on him and fiddle with the machines. Naruto was drowsy from the added medicine and lack of restful sleep. The pain was dull, but it was enough to not allow him to sleep well. He ate most of the breakfast the nurse brought in and settled in for another long day.

When the time came for the surgery on his infected wound, Naruto was getting a little nervous. They upped his pain medication and antibiotics. He opted to remain awake during the process despite his tiredness and nerves. It wasn't like he would be able to see or really even feel the doctors procedure.

It actually went faster than he expected. They neatly dressed and taped him up and then let him sit back for the first time. He considered a nap until he saw a familiar face and an even more familiar sight.

"Sakura! You.. You brought me.. RAMEN!?" Naruto could not believe his eyes. Of all people, of all gifts, at just the right time. He stared wide eyed at the smiling pink haired girl. She brought the take out cup over and pulled the bed table close to set it down.

"Don't get used to this" she said strictly before smiling again. "Kakashi told me about your infection..." At this she frowned a bit, "but Doctor Yossuke is an amazing medical nin. Tsunade-sama made a great choice by asking him to work and live here."

Naruto nodded in agreement as he slurped up the ramen noodles. He would happily listen to ANYTHING Sakura talked about if she brought him his only favorite food in the world. She seated herself in the extra chair beside the bed. Then she changed the subject, "I asked Sasuke-kun if he wanted to join me..." She looked down at her folded hands in her lap, "but he said he didn't want to."

So Naruto changed his mind, he didn't want to listen to just anything she talked about. Especially if it had to do with his best friend, who he had tried his best today to not think about.

He brought the ramen cup down from his lips to glance at Sakura. He was glad their eyes didn't meet. A small pang in his stomach wondered, if Sasuke had a choice, would he have come?

Sakura continued, "He's a bit of a jerk sometimes huh?" She chuckled a bit as she looked up to Naruto. He quickly looked back to the last of the meal and quietly said "Yea" with a faint smile.

Sakura giggled again, "Like this summer... I spent all morning making that cake for his birthday. When I took it to him he just walked off. It really kind of hurt. My mom said it was good though-"

"Sasuke doesn't like sweets." Naruto cut in, his voice still somber.

"Huh?" Sakura was caught off guard. Naruto was acting strange. Even when he was injured he usually still had energy. It seemed like something was really bothering him. He hadn't even finished all of his ramen yet! "N- Naruto?"

Before she could get his name out he had slurped the last of the juices and slammed the cup down on the table, smiling like an idiot. Sakura sighed as Naruto's voice returned to the normal, blaring pitch "This place is so boring!"

He sat back with his hands behind his head. His features twitched a bit when he acknowledged his still sensitive back. Sakura scoffed at his nonchalant behavior, "You should be careful. You need to let your back heal so you can be ready for our next mission."

Ignoring her nagging, Naruto sat up straight, "We have another one already?!" Sakura threw her hand over her mouth and her eyes went wide. The blond searched her face and impatiently waited for her to answer. "What is it? Tell me Sakura!"

"I wasn't supposed to say anything at all! Even I wasn't really supposed to know." Sakura's words came out jumbled and fast. "I was helping Tsunade-sama sort some papers and she accidentally said something about it. She told me not to bring it up though."

Naruto started pushing the table out of the way. A firm hand came down on his wrist and he froze at the sudden harsh contact and looked down. "Stay in bed. You shouldn't be moving any time soon."

"But Sakura! We have a mission to prepare for!" He fidgeted again but knew it was no use. Sakura stared him down until he leaned back against the head board and huffed. "Relax. You JUST had surgery. Besides, the mission is not until next week. I talked to the nurse and she said you should be able to-"

She was interrupted just then when the nurse came in the door with his dose of medicine. Sakura moved from her chair so the nurse could reach the bed. "I'll see you later Naruto." She giggled and waved at the blond.

"Sakura wait!" But he was cut off by the nurse asking him how he was doing. He only grumbled.

Sakura had told him nothing. He didn't even know what the mission would be. And what was she about to say before the nurse came in?! Grr he hated being kept in the dark about things. _And it wasn't surgery!_, he pouted mentally. _They only reopened his wound to clean it better than the teme had._

Eventually the nurse got a call and left the room. Too late did Naruto realize he could have asked her what Sakura meant to say. He growled and threw his head back against the head board in frustration.

The hours drug by like molasses. Naruto was rearranging his ninja equipment case when he realized he had done that twice already. He heaved a heavy, bored sigh and sent a shuriken into the wall opposite him. He stared out the open window. It was a nice, cool evening; perfect for training. But here he was, stuck inside sitting in bed.

He excused the empty feeling in his stomach as time wasted not training. If he was going to stay strong he didn't have time to lay around. He felt like he still had a way to go before he caught up to his rival and best friend.

He didn't want to admit he missed the teme yet. Because he didn't. We was sure _he_ didn't miss him. They were just friends... Well, best friends. Sasuke had said once that Naruto was his closest friend, so that counted.

Once when they were young, Sasuke had nearly died to save him. He claimed that his body had moved on its own. Normal friends don't have that kind of reaction. Their bond was much stronger than that of just friends.

From the first time they met there was a spark. At the time Naruto took it for hatred. Sasuke was so cocky and all the girls loved him. Everyone loved the Uchiha prodigy And everyone hated the Uzumaki monster. He strived to prove he was better if not equal to this so called boy-wonder.

But maybe that spark was something else. The first accidental kiss set a fire that drove them towards each other for years. They were always by each other's side. Always climbing higher. Always pushing each other further.

That's why he fought so hard to bring Sasuke back, he supposed. It wasn't just for the villages sake. He needed Sasuke back. He was incomplete without Sasuke. Sakura had made him promise to bring him back, but he realized it was for himself.

Then again, it wasn't just that he needed his rivalry back. He needed more than that. Throughout their lives they had been close to each other's side. Naruto remembered missing the feeling of his teammates skin on his when they slept close during missions. It wasn't the challenge in his teammate, it was comfort.

That's the reason Sasuke came back right? He had gained his power. He had done what he set out to do. He had hurt Naruto in the process, yes, but that had been covered. But he came back. He came back to Naruto. He remembered the night so clearly.

_He had been kept on various missions to make him stop chasing after Sasuke. It had been years since he lost the trail that was already so faint. All he could hope for now was to catch some small sliver of information, but nothing came up._

_He arrived home after yet another pointless mission. When he got to the door of his apartment, something felt..off. He urged the key into the lock and turned it. Setting his gear near the door he glanced into the living room. An overwhelming chakra nearly knocked him off his feet. Sitting there on the couch was the man he had dreamed of for years._

_Blindly Naruto started forward with firm and even steps. Sasuke didn't show any sign that he was going to run. He didn't show anything at all. Naruto marched all the way up to his old teammate and yanked him up by the arm._

_Sasuke was stood to his feet and pulled forward. He expected a fight. He expected harsh words. He expected this dobe to yell and spit like usual. He had not expected this. He had not expected himself to be returning the fierce embrace he was pulled into._

_It was almost a fight in itself. Who could squeeze the other tighter? For once Naruto was at a loss for words. All he could do was put his emotion into the embrace. His grip tightened and his nails dug into Sasuke's back. Angry tears soaked the front of Sasuke's shirt._

_Still he waited quietly, holding onto the blond sunshine and waiting. A quiet sob was all that was heard for over half an hour. Sasuke lost track of where his body ended and the tan skin began. He wanted to be one with his friend for so long, he wasn't ready to let go again._

_Finally, he decided he needed to break the silence for them. He slid his chin to barely brush the tiny hairs on Naruto's ear and whispered._

_"I'm back Dobe."_

The nurse came in to replace his bandage and check on him. She took a look at his wound before wrapping it back up. "It's looking good Naruto! I don't think this bandage will really be needed by tomorrow morning. You heal so quickly." Her eyes squinted as she grinned at him.

"Thank Kami. I'm ready to be out of here" he said tiredly.

"I bet you are. Just rest for a few more hours. I'll get this report in to the doctor right away."

Naruto's fake smile faded as soon as her back was turned. The emptiness had grown to be painful now. He had just gotten Sasuke back a few months ago. They hadn't been apart since. Naruto visited him every day of his house arrest and probation. They stayed by each other's side throughout every mission. They were attached at the hip figuratively speaking. It was as if Naruto was holding Sasuke down in case he decided to leave again. Which he said, multiple times, that he wouldn't.

Everyone else in the village eventually accepted him back into the fold. The elders were wary of him still to this day, but it didn't take the females long before they started following him around again. Naruto noticed the difference in how he felt about that. Before, he was jealous because Sasuke was getting all the attention. Attention Naruto thought he deserved himself.

But recently he realized that jealousy was aimed in the wrong direction. He and Sasuke would be out walking together when they would suddenly be attacked by fangirls. Naruto felt like he had to keep them away from Sasuke as if he was defending him. He knew full well that Sasuke was capable of defending himself.

But this wasn't for Sasuke's safety... This was... He didn't want to call it jealousy. That felt like something a teenage girl would feel like. Sasuke was his best friend and he wasn't about to let that bond be threatened by some girl. There, that's it. He felt threatened. But wasn't that close to jealousy?

Naruto frowned. The feelings from the past and his new feelings know collided and confused him. What did these new feelings mean? Just like the word "jealousy" he didn't dare mentally say the word "crush." He had had a "crush" on Sakura his entire childhood years and even into his teens.

He knew he could never truly love Sakura the way he did Sasuke. Sure, Sakura was beautiful and smart. She had become amazingly strong and successful. He had always admired her, but not loved her. Not as much as... As... anyone else.

His face flushed at his mental Freudian slip. Did he say love? Surely he meant brotherly love, or like the general "I care about you, love." But he cared about Sakura, he just didn't love her. _What is going on with me?_

He fidgeted nervously as if someone might have overheard his thoughts. It was dark now and he settled in his bed to "rest" some more. He heaved another bored sigh.

* * *

After Sakura left Naruto, she made a few more rounds throughout the evening. She checked on patients and filled out paper work. It was tedious work but she enjoyed staying busy. Near dinner time the head nurse came to her and handed her a note from the doctor. "Sakura, could you please take this to Tsunade-sama? You may go home afterwards."

Sakura gathered the paper work and put it away in the filing cabinets. She wasn't quite done, but she felt glad to be able to leave early for the night.

She made her way to the Hokage tower and up to the main office. She had been down those halls so often and was welcome enough to not knock when she entered. The room was only occupied with Lady Tsunade and one of the assistants.

"Good evening Sakura." The blonde haired woman said without looking up.

"Good evening." She said cheerfully, "I have a note from Dr. Yossuke."

At this statement, golden eyes glanced up expectantly. She was weary from a day's worth of paper work, but she seemed interested in what the note said. She took it and glanced it over.

Sakura wasn't sure what to do then. Wait for a response or just go home. Before she made up her mind Tsunade said, "Could someone find Iruka for me? I have something I need him to do." She glanced up and realized who was left. The lone assistant in the room hurried out to fulfill the Hokage's order.

With Sakura still around, Tsunade had her file away some things and deliver them to another office in the complex. When she came back Iruka had just arrived. "Ah, Iruka. Could you please go fetch Naruto from the hospital and make sure he gets home?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Thank you." And he was off.

Sakura paused a moment to wonder. Naruto was feeling fine last time she saw him. He shouldn't need any assistance to get home. She had a sneaking suspicion that this wasn't just medical supervision.

"I'm sorry to pry Hokage-sama, but why does Naruto need someone to take him home? He was doing really well today."

The Hokage heaved a burdened sigh. "On any other circumstance I wouldn't tell you this, but considering it has to do with both of your teammates, I suppose it's important for you to know."

"Both of them?" Her voice jumped. Now she really knew something was up. _What does Sasuke-kun have to do with this? _Her inner voice cried.

"Yes. And now that I think of it, you can help me."

"Help you? How? What's going on?" Sakura's eyes slowly widened. She felt the blood drain from her face and her palms become sweaty. Tsunade-sama's serious tone was making her nervous.

"During your last mission, Kakashi caught Naruto and Sasuke... together." At this Tsunade gave her a stern look and raised one of her eyebrows as if to say "if you know what I mean."

Sakura gasped. "Are you serious?!" Lady Tsunade blinked slowly and nodded.

"Why would they do something like that?" Sakura's voice faltered as she stared disbelieving at the ground.

"So you can help me." Tsunade brought her back. "They have been separated for the time being. Until your next mission, which you now know is next week, they are not to see each other. I haven't made any official ruling to keep them apart. That's where I need you: to keep an eye on them. Whatever is going on between them needs to pass."

Sakura nodded in agreement. Her mind was still spinning. Thoughts falling over each other. She thought Sasuke might have actually began to return some of the feelings she had showed him. They had become a team again. They had worked close together. He talked to her, less often than she was imagining, But that was enough for her. She never thought he would do something like that with the blond he called an idiot. What was going on?!

"Yes ma'am." She mumbled. Her eyes had brimmed with angry tears.

She had to know the truth. After excusing herself from the office she made her way to Sasuke's apartment. Her mind spun and her eyes watered. She couldn't cry just yet, she was in too much shock. Plus she had to get her thoughts in order to be able to ask the right questions. She wasn't going to believe it until she heard it with her own ears from the raven himself.

She hurried to Sasuke's apartment and banged on his door. Sasuke apparently took his time to answer. He could sense her chakra and had a good idea what her call this late could be about.

He opened the door without a greeting. He didn't need one. He simply stared at her as he always has and waited for the storm to begin.

"How could you?!" she half yelled, trying to keep her voice under control.

He boredly sighed his response, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She stared incredulously for half a second before continuing, "Is this why you've rejected every girl that's ever spoken to you? Is this why you've rejected ME? Is this why you don't even look at me?!"

Sasuke snapped back and glared at her face. His gaze had drifted behind her to the orange glow the setting sun made in the street. It was such a calm and relaxing color. One of his favorites for some reason.

Sakura was unfazed by his mental musing, "All you ever see is him! All you ever think about is HIM!" She couldn't hold in the warm tear that escaped down her cheek. She brushed it away roughly, trying to keep her composure.

She steadied her voice, but it was still thick with emotion, "You told me once that you weren't interested in me. I should have asked at the time if you had interest in anyone. I just didn't want to believe it could be anyone but me." She chuckled sarcastically, "Selfish right?"

After a slight pause she stared into the emotionless, black spheres, "But this is wrong. How can you do this? ..To me?.. To us?" With the last two words she gestured towards the whole of the village, their friends, their family.

At this point Sasuke was past irritated. He didn't enjoy Sakura's monologues normally, but he didn't appreciate the berating he was receiving. At first she hadn't been making sense, but now he understood. So he decided to cut her off.

"You're being annoying."

Sakura tried to ignore the painful jab and blurted out the question, "Naruto?!" As if to say, of all people Sasuke chose the one he called dead last. The second tear escaped but she didn't remove it.

Sasuke's jaw hardened and he glared at her. He kept his voice low and even. It was the voice Sakura had grown to know when he was dead serious "It's none of your business."

"How is it not my business?! It's every bit of my business. I've... I've been with you guys all these years. We have grown up together. Somehow I missed this connection between you. Somehow I didn't realize how strong your bond really is. I thought you guys were friends.. but this... This is disgusting."

Sasuke wasn't going to stand any more of this. He had heard enough. He took a step back and put his hand on the door. Sakura panicked and stepped forward, pleading.

"Promise me... Promise nothing else will happen. Tell me this was a onetime thing"

He glared hard down at her one last time, "Goodnight Sakura." And closed the door in her face.

Sakura's features crumpled as she let the dam of tears break. She banged her fist against the door, "Sasuke don't do this!" She hiccupped a sob. She wiped her wrist across her cheek as more tears fell. He wasn't coming back.

Broken hearted, she numbly walked down the steps and went home.

About that time, Naruto and Iruka had just arrived at Ichiraku.

* * *

_Rewind half an hour:_

Iruka had been out on a mission the past few days and felt out of the loop. He wasn't sure why Naruto needed an escort. He just did as he was told. In fact he was happy to get to spend some time with his old friend.

Iruka walked through the front doors of the hospital and went to the desk. "I'm here to escort Naruto home." He said politely.

"Ah Iruka!" The receptionist smiled. "He will be glad to hear the news. He's just down the hall" she said as she directed him.

"Thank you." He walked down the hall and knocked softly on the door the receptionist had indicated. He slid it open a few inches and immediately saw expectant blue eyes and shocking blond hair.

Naruto heard the faint knock and glanced over expecting to see the nurse or doctor. When he caught glimpse of a horizontal scar the brightened. "Iruka!"

The elder's eyes squinted as he smiled. "Long time no see, Naruto!" he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Taking to his past students habit of rubbing the back of his head briefly.

Naruto was overjoyed to see his old mentor. The hospital had started to feel like a prison and the only guard he ever got to see was the nurse. This was his first visitor since Sakura.

"You about ready to bust out of here?" He asked cheerily.

"You bet!" Naruto bellowed. He would have hugged anyone that told him he could go home, but the fact that it was Iruka he was all the happier.

It took him no time to gather his gear and get his bright orange and black jacket on. His back was feeling tight, but a lot better than it had been. They walked side by side down the hall and out the doors. They chatted back and forth about their recent missions and random things they had been up to.

Once they were out in the open, Naruto cheered and stretched as if he'd been cramped up for weeks. He had only been in the hospital about a day, but to him it felt like an age.

"So are you hungry?" Iruka asked it as a double question. It almost wasn't even a question. Where else would they go when they were together?

It was a short walk to the ramen shop. Naruto spoke most of the time, and loudly. He told about the recent mission and about the battle on the road. He left out most of the details about getting hurt and needing backup.

They arrived and seated themselves on the stools at the counter. Naruto ordered his usual miso ramen with extra pork. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He had just had it the day before, but it wasn't the same as fresh in the bowl.

Once they received their food Iruka spoke up, "So, what's all this about needing an escort home? What did you do this time?" He joked, reminiscing about the old days when Naruto harassed the village. His smile fell when Naruto didn't answer or even rebut the jab.

Iruka was suddenly worried he had said the wrong thing. He tried to keep the fatherly-like tone out of his voice, he didn't want to seem stern, "Naruto, what has been going on?"

"Nothing." Naruto snapped a little too harshly. He hated the patronizing tone Iruka had. "Granny Tsunade just has her panties in a bunch." He angrily slurped the noodles.

Iruka frowned. "Be nice. What did you do to upset her?" He asked more cautiously. He was still serious, but sincere.

"We didn't _do_ anything!" He stabbed his chopsticks into the bowl and picked up a piece of pork. Iruka blinked, "We?" Naruto paused, chopsticks mid-air and his mouth open. His cheeks flushed. He picked up another piece of pork and shoved both into his mouth.

"I... uh...no one." He talked around the food in his mouth. He peeked over to his sensei who had one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

Naruto choked down the huge bite he had barely chewed. Iruka slapped his back to help him out. He leaned in and spoke softly, "Are you sure it was no one?" He smirked.

Naruto's eyes had watered from choking. He stared blurrily into his ramen bowl and steadied his breath. He kept his eyes down, "You're not going to like it, so I should just keep it to myself."

Iruka's face softened, "Now we both know it's never good to keep things bottled up, Naruto. How long have I known you for? You can tell me anything. It will never change my view of you."

Naruto met his gaze, "You promise?"

"I promise." He smiled warmly.

The blond heaved a heavy sigh. His heart twisted up into his throat. This was something he had to face eventually. He just hadn't quite put it into words yet.

"I... think I... might be..." His throat felt so dry. He tried to swallow and nothing happened. The nerves bundled in his stomach and the ramen bowl seemed like it was miles away. He barely whispered the word "...gay." It was as if he didn't even want himself to hear it. He knew Iruka had heard it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mentor sit back.

Naruto stared forward nervously. What now? Would Iruka leave? Yell at him? Have him banned as a ninja? He grew more and more worried the longer Iruka stayed silent. He didn't dare risk a glance in the other's direction. He would have continued to stuff his face to fill the silence with _something_ but he had lost his appetite, even for ramen.

"I knew." Was all Iruka said.

Naruto's eyes bugged bigger than ever. "You what?" He looked over to his mentor incredulously.

"I could always tell you liked him." Iruka's lips turned up into a small smile as his eyes cut over at the blond. "No one else would fight for him as hard as you. Not even the girls that claim to love him. That task required someone who truly did."

Naruto stared in disbelief. "You're not...mad?"

Iruka's features fell slightly. He looked at his student square in the face and lowered his voice a little "I can't congratulate you, but I can secretly be happy for you. I can't encourage your feelings and I definitely won't encourage you to act on those feelings." He paused slightly, "But I am glad you have found someone to give your love to. Sasuke doesn't deserve you, but I know he could use someone to take care of him. And you have enough in you to do that for him."

A giant grin spread across Naruto's face. "Thank you Sensei!-"

"Naruto." Iruka was still serious, "I told you before it's not good to keep things to yourself, but this particular thing is one that you should. I would hate for you to be punished for this."

Naruto looked down. "That's the thing. The reason for all this. Sasuke and I have been separated by Baa-chan until further notice." He grumbled out the last part like a child that had been scolded.

"What? How did that happen?" Iruka's voice was urgent and sounded almost worried.

Naruto explained in a hurried voice, "Well after I got hurt I just felt lucky to be able to have Sasuke there with me. It just kinda happened! ... And Kakashi found us."

Iruka spoke just as quickly, "So what did you do? How did Sasuke- Kakashi turned you in?!"

Naruto couldn't understand Iruka's sudden and compelling interest, he became defensive and his voice rose, "He kissed me back! It wasn't the first-" Iruka leaned forward and furrowed his eyebrows to make him lower his voice. "It wasn't the first time we kissed." Naruto whispered heatedly.

Iruka's eyes widened slightly, "Really? So Sasuke feels the same way? Interesting.." An emotion close to worry crossed his features before being replaced by another question, "So what did your sensei do?" He searched for the answer in Naruto's face.

"He's the one that told Tsunade." Naruto said glumly.

"Hmm." They both looked at the edge of the table and thought to themselves for a long time. Iruka was mulling this all over. Neither seemed to be interested in their food any more and Iruka needed more time to think. "You ready to go?"

Naruto felt his stomach turn uncomfortably when he looked at his unfinished bowl. It was uncharacteristic of him to not finish food, _especially_ ramen, but right now his emotions were toying with his appetite and he found he was ready to go. He nodded.

They paid for their meals and left the shop for Naruto's apartment.


End file.
